coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2281 (9th February 1983)
Plot Emily tells Deirdre that she's doing the same thing as Ray Langton did. Fred wants to buy the Rover off Brian but has no money. Brian repossesses the battery from Len's van. Annie is horrified when Fred buys the Rover, telling him that he's beneath her contempt. Fred borrowed the £250 off a moneylender to buy the car. Deirdre feels that she's two different people. She doesn't know if all the lies are worth it. Mike suggests she leaves Ken and marries him. She feels that she's being pulled by everyone. Mike urges her not to waste her life. She realises he's right. Bet is jealous of Suzie's youth and popularity behind the bar. Fred runs Suzie out to Southport in the Rover. Len spends ages searching for a new battery when he discovers his has been stolen. He decides to end the feud and gives Brian the £84. Brian returns £20, telling him he took the battery back. Deirdre decides to leave Ken whilst he's happy about the job. She prepares herself to tell him but finds him depressed as he hasn't got the job. He is bitter that he's suffered another failure. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Fred Gee - Fred Feast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Bert Tilsley - Peter Dudley *Suzie Birchall - Cheryl Murray *Brian Tilsley - Christopher Quinten *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Tracy Langton - Christabel Finch *Nicholas Tilsley - Warren Jackson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Baldwin's Casuals - Sewing room and office *46b, St. Mary's Place - Living room and kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Ida Clough until 4th July 1983. *''TV Times'' synopsis: What will Annie Walker say when she finds out who now owns her beloved car? Deirdre Barlow gives Mike Baldwin an ultimatum - he responds with a proposition. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 17,250,000 viewers (1st place). *No episode was transmitted on Monday 14th February 1983 as members of the EETPU (Electrical, Electronic, Telecommunications and Plumbing Union) whose staff handled electronics for the ITV companies decided to hold a meeting to discuss a pay rise which had been given to a Granada foreman without union knowledge and they chose the scheduled transmission time of the episode for the meeting. Granada was blacked out and the other stations were unable to broadcast Coronation Street. The episode was rescheduled to be shown in the programme's usual slot on 16th February with that night's episode being postponed twenty-four hours and being shown on 17th February at 7.30pm. Notable dialogue Ken Barlow: "Goodbye job... goodbye new house... goodbye everything. Another failure. I'm good at that, aren't I... failing? I'm an expert at it. " Category:1983 episodes